Fifty Shades Darker: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack
| recorded = 2016 | genre = | length = | label = Republic | producer = | misc = }} Fifty Shades Darker: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack album to the 2017 film Fifty Shades Darker, an adaptation of E. L. James's novel of the same name. The soundtrack album was released through Republic Records on February 10, 2017. The lead single, "I Don't Wanna Live Forever", was performed by Taylor Swift and Zayn Malik and was released on December 9, 2016. The single was commercially successful, reaching number five on United Kingdom and number two on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. The film's soundtrack was released in two separate versions; one for the 19 popular artists songs used in the film, and another separate release for the original score composed for the film by Danny Elfman. Two of Elfman's themes were also included on the popular artists version of the soundtrack release. Singles The lead single "I Don't Wanna Live Forever", a duet between musicians Taylor Swift and Zayn Malik, was released on December 9, 2016. The song peaked at number 2 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. A music video was released on January 27, 2017. The second official single, "Not Afraid Anymore" by Halsey, was released on January 13, 2017, and reached number 77 on the Hot 100. The album tracks "Bom Bidi Bom" by Nick Jonas and Nicki Minaj and "Helium" by Sia debuted on the Hot 100 at number 54 and 71, respectively. Although not officially singles, the songs have received airplay. Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 67:46 | title1 = I Don't Wanna Live Forever | note1 = performed by Zayn and Taylor Swift | writer1 = | extra1 = Antonoff | length1 = 4:05 | title2 = Not Afraid Anymore | note2 = performed by Halsey | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:46 | title3 = Pray | note3 = performed by JRY featuring Rooty | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 3:20 | title4 = Lies in the Dark | note4 = performed by Tove Lo | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:41 | title5 = No Running from Me | note5 = performed by Toulouse | writer5 = Toluwanimi Adeyemo | extra5 = Toulouse | length5 = 3:11 | title6 = One Woman Man | note6 = performed by John Legend | writer6 = | extra6 = Gad | length6 = 4:04 | title7 = Code Blue | note7 = performed by The-Dream | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 4:45 | title8 = Bom Bidi Bom | note8 = performed by Nick Jonas and Nicki Minaj | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:34 | title9 = Helium | note9 = performed by Sia | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 4:12 | title10 = Cruise | note10 = performed by Kygo featuring Andrew Jackson | writer10 = | extra10 = Kygo | length10 = 3:44 | title11 = The Scientist | note11 = performed by Corinne Bailey Rae | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:16 | title12 = They Can't Take That Away from Me | note12 = performed by José James | writer12 = | extra12 = Don Was | length12 = 2:04 | title13 = Birthday | note13 = performed by JP Cooper | writer13 = | extra13 = Brunila | length13 = 3:23 | title14 = I Need a Good One | note14 = performed by The Avener featuring Mark Asari | writer14 = | extra14 = The Avener | length14 = 3:48 | title15 = Empty Pack of Cigarettes | note15 = performed by Joseph Angel | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:51 | title16 = What Would It Take | note16 = performed by Anderson East | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 3:59 | title17 = What Is Love? | note17 = performed by Frances | writer17 = Frances | extra17 = | length17 = 4:07 | title18 = On His Knees | note18 = performed by Danny Elfman | writer18 = Danny Elfman | extra18 = Elfman | length18 = 2:50 | title19 = Making It Real | note19 = performed by Danny Elfman | writer19 = Elfman | extra19 = Elfman | length19 = 2:08 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | collapsed = yes | total_length = | title15 = What Would It Take | note15 = performed by Anderson East | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:59 | title16 = What Is Love? | note16 = performed by Frances | writer16 = Frances | extra16 = | length16 = 4:07 | title17 = On His Knees | note17 = performed by Danny Elfman | writer17 = Danny Elfman | extra17 = Elfman | length17 = 2:50 | title18 = Making It Real | note18 = performed by Danny Elfman | writer18 = Elfman | extra18 = Elfman | length18 = 2:08 | title19 = Kiss Me | note19 = performed by Rita Ora | writer19 = | extra19 = | length19 = 3:52 | title20 = I've Got You Under My Skin | note20 = performed by José James | writer20 = | extra20 = | length20 = 3:42 | title21 = Living Hand to Mouth | note21 = performed by Little Charlie & the Nightcats | writer21 = | extra21 = | length21 = 3:20 }} Charts The album debuted at No. 1 on the Billboard 200 chart, earning 123,000 equivalent album units in the week ending February 16. Of that sum, 72,000 were in traditional album sales. Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications See also * Danny Elfman discography * List of best-selling albums in China References Category:2017 soundtracks Category:Fifty Shades film music Category:Film soundtracks Category:Republic Records soundtracks Category:Universal Music Group soundtracks Category:Albums produced by Danny Elfman Category:Albums produced by Don Was Category:Albums produced by The-Dream Category:Albums produced by Toby Gad Category:Albums produced by The Messengers (producers) Category:Albums produced by Jason Evigan